destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 2.1.1
Update 2.1.1 introduced the Crimson Days event and introduced some new Crucible playlists. It was released on February 9, 2016. New Event: Crimson Days *Grab a partner to celebrate Crimson Days from February 9, 10AM PST to February 16, 1AM PST *Grab Quests **Go talk with Lord Shaxx in the Tower to receive the quest "Crimson Bonds" ***Players must be at least Level 40 to be eligible to obtain this quest *Play Crimson Doubles **2v2 PvP Event Playlist: Crimson Doubles ***Requires Pre-made Fireteam of 2 ***In Crimson Doubles, "Broken Heart" buff is applied to you when your teammate is down that provides maxed stats and faster reload **Weekly Shaxx bounties have been replaced with special Crimson Doubles bounties for the duration of the event General *Fixed an issue where some emote incidents would appear twice *Fixed a rare issue where the Refer-a-Friend buff was not being properly applied when joining an in-progress activity Weapons *Fixed an issue where an extra icon on the kiosk was appearing for players who acquired MIDA Multi-Tool exotic weapon for both Year One and Year Two *Fixed an issue with Hakke pulse rifle damage scaling to bring them back in line with other pulse rifles Armor *Fixed the icon for Titan class item Mark of a Kellslayer *Fixed an issue where the icon for the Hunter artifact Unerring Compass was missing on PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 Activities *Fixed an issue where the Vienna Singer ship was not dropping at appropriate rates Nightfall *Reduced the chance for ghost shells to be awarded from completing the weekly in favor of other rewards Raid: King's Fall *Fixed an issue that allowed players to become immune to the Totem room damage by using a sword's block ability **Totems will now kill players under the totem after an extended period of time *Fixed an issue on the aura holder when exiting 3rd person, the camera forward would get reset back facing the direction of the players feet *Fixed an issue where the Ogres would teleport when they had issues path finding around previous dropped bombs Crucible General *Bounties have been moved to the top of Shaxx's vendor screen *Players now start without special ammo in all 3v3 modes **See developer comments from Derek Carroll *Fixed an issue where the quest step to "Complete a match with 6+ Auto Rifle kills" was not properly registering **The temporary fix applied previously has been removed once again to allow this quest to be turned in properly *Fixed an issue where the text display for Nova Bomb score bonuses was incorrect *Damage Referee has been enabled in the Control playlist for the Crucible **See developer comments from Paul Lewellen Playlists *New Rotating Playlists **See developer comments from Jeremiah Pieschl *Freelance 3v3 featuring Skirmish, Salvage and Elimination - only accessible by solo players, no fireteams *Freelance 6v6 featuring Control, Clash and Rift - only accessible by solo players, no fireteams *Inferno 3v3 featuring Inferno Skirmish, Inferno Salvage and introducing Inferno Elimination! *Inferno 6v6 featuring Inferno Control and Inferno Clash Iron Banner *Iron Banner returns on February 23, 10AM to February 29, 1AM PST *Iron Banner armor pieces from Rank 5 packages will now be granted immediately, instead of appearing once you return to Orbit *Increased the base win rep amount by +20% (50 to 60) *Waypoints have been added to Lord Saladin when the Rank 3 and Rank 5 packages are available *Players can no longer recycle into Iron Banner matches after the event has ended Trials of Osiris *Reduced the postgame wait time by 15 seconds *Adjusted loot tables to make rewards more consistent and less likely to have a non-payout match Maps Crossroads *Fixed an issue where some players are able to perch in an advantageous position on a giant tree root The Timekeeper *Removed dynamic objects and moved overtime objective to help it play better in Elimination Items *Fixed an issue where Reputation was being awarded when dismantling the Future War Cult ship "The Climb" **Access to the ship via the kiosk has been re-enabled *Fixed an issue where the icon on Gunsmith vendor screen to display the correct reputation References Category:Destiny Updates